


Body/language

by Pegship



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they already knew about each other, and what they discovered. (In bed. Mostly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About Rick

1\. He kisses with his whole body.

The first time he kissed her, she was startled enough that her memory of it is hazy. That, plus the fact that they were both trying to keep an eye on their potential threat. It didn't seem fair; first kisses should be memorable. Not rushed, but savored.

She knows now what a pale imitation that was - what being kissed by Rick Castle is really like. He angles his head to hers; his eyes don't really close until their lips meet, and his hands roam, cradling her waist, her shoulders, her hips. When the kiss deepens, his arms envelop her, snuggling, steadying her as he tips her back a little to get at her throat with his mouth.

When they're horizontal, no matter who's on top or beside, his lips seek her out, nibbling, kissing, mouthing words against her skin. He loves it when he comes with his mouth on hers, joining them together in more ways than one.

Even when it's a quick goodbye smooch, his hand lingers on her arm or her cheek, as if he can't bear to let go.

* * *

 2. He's more modest (about some things) than she'd expected.

At the loft, he rarely sleeps in the nude. if he falls asleep naked after they make love, she nearly always wakes in the morning to find him in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Do you get up in the night just to get dressed?" she asked him once.

"Nah, I keep a couple pairs of emergency shorts under my side of the bed."

Kate laughed, then realized he wasn't kidding when he rolled over to extricate said shorts from their hiding place.

"You don't ever walk around naked in your own house?" she said, not surprised but curious. Rick shrugged.

"Got out of the habit once Alexis was ambulatory," he said. "I guess I'm old fashioned that way. We used to have a smaller place, and the thought of either of us bumping into each other in a state of undress - let's just say I'm glad we moved into a bigger space before she hit puberty. And I shudder to think what my mother would say..."

"That's - kind of refreshing, actually," said Kate. "But you don't mind if I walk around my own place naked, I hope. 'Cause I'm not going to stop doing it."

"God forbid," said Rick fervently.

* * *

 3. He likes her hands in his hair.

Castle lets out a deep, hungry moan, and Kate pulls his hair to get his mouth on hers as he moves above her. When she slides her hands down to his shoulders, he breaks the kiss just long enough to blurt, "Don't, don't let go," and Kate breathes, "Your hair?" and Castle nods and moans again when her fingers sink into his scalp.

She uses this revelation against him occasionally in public, surreptitiously running her hand over or through his locks and smirking when he shivers or stutters or shoots her a look.

* * *

4\. Contrary to the male stereotype, he doesn't always fall asleep after sex; he often gets up to write once Kate is asleep.

Kate's a week into her suspension when she wakes to an empty bed. There's no sound of running water from the bathroom, or movement in the front room, no footsteps, and when she turns to look at the clock it reads 2:00 A.M.

"Castle?" Her voice, rough with sleep, doesn't carry far, but when she leans up on her elbows she sees the light in the study, wraps herself in the sheet and goes to investigate.

There he is, in shorts and bathrobe, slumped in his armchair and typing away on his laptop. When he sees her, he grins, bright eyed and bushy tailed, and says, "Hello, gorgeous. Did I wake you?"

"I don't think so," Kate yawns. "How long have you been up?"

"Well...I never went to sleep, actually. Had some ideas, thought I'd better write 'em out before they evaporate. You don't mind, I hope."

She smiles and leans down to kiss him, and he tweaks the corner of her sheet, but when she straightens up he says softly, "Go back to sleep; I'll be in soon," and starts typing again as she wanders off.

* * *

5\. He likes to read erotica to her. Not because it turns her on, because it doesn't. Actually, it makes her laugh.

"'Slowly...his hands slid up the backs of her creamy thighs...burrowing beneath the scrap of silk that barely covered her womanhood...' See, that's one of those things that just makes my eyes stall."

Kate lies facing away from him, trying not to burst out laughing as he goes on with his critique.

"They always write silk, when what they probably mean is satin. _Satin_ , nice and smooth and slippery. Not silk, which turns into a sticky wad that just gets in the way once she's really dripping wet... you know what I mean?"

She can't stand it any more; rolling onto her back, she hides her face behind her crossed arms and howls with laughter.

"Allow me to demonstrate," he smirks, dropping the book and sliding a hand up the back of her creamy thigh.


	2. About Kate

1\. No teeth. Anywhere, by anyone.

Rick isn't crazy about biting, however light or playful. When he wants to get pushy with his mouth, he uses lips and tongue and tries not to leave a mark. Partly because he doesn't want a reputation for being into rough play; partly in hopes that his partner will refrain from using _her_ teeth on _him_.

(When he says, "You want to bite me, you buy me dinner first," he's speaking only metaphorically.)

The first week they share a bed, Kate maps his body with her mouth and hands and without teeth or nails, and Rick purrs and stretches and returns the favor with enthusiasm. Afterward, she says casually, "You're pretty good about not marking your territory, if you know what I mean."

"If you even _are_ my territory," he tells her. "Somehow I think it's the other way around. And the feeling is mutual."

* * *

 2. She's the one who falls asleep right after making love.

Rick sleeps on his back as a rule, and when he's entertained in the past, his lady friends generally snuggle up to his side or drape themselves partly over him. Kate, as it turns out, is an all-or-nothing woman; she's either completely off him, in her own space, or sprawled on top of him.

He discovers that she likes him to be on top when they make love, and amused to find that when she does the riding, she's usually asleep within minutes of the grand finale, face down and full length on top of him.

He gets really good at pulling up the sheet with his toes, to drape over them once they cool down.

* * *

3\. She loves to use his sex toys on him. Yet another way to torture.

He doesn't really hide his toy box; it lurks under his side of the bed, along with that spare pair of shorts. He comes to bed one night to find her looking through the box, as if she's taking inventory.

"Let me know if you need instructions," he teases.

"Oh, I think I know how most of these work," she teases him right back. "In fact, I think I'd like to try them out. Soon. When there's nobody else home and we can get noisy."

"Mmm, I like that."

"Especially when I use them on you."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

 4. She's adventurous, but not that adventurous.

Aside from the basic logistics of sex, Rick had always loved the process of finding (and exploiting) new ways to please, tease, and satisfy his lover. Kate is no exception; he collects observations on her moods, reactions, highs and lows even more assiduously than those he's made at her workplace.

Usually, if he makes an undesirable comment or move, she makes her opinion clear verbally, so Rick is mildly stunned when she shoves him hard enough to knock him out of bed in the middle of some very enthusiastic groping (by both parties).

"What? What was that for?" he gasps, rising to his knees but not yet daring to climb back into bed. Kate lies very still with the covers pulled up to her chin, though she'd been completely exposed only moments before.

"I'm sorry, Castle," she blurts - is she _blushing_? "Sorry. Come on back, I'm not mad. It was a - an instinctive reaction."

"To what?" he says, cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Your hands. I mean, the place where your hands were."

Rick is aware of where his hands were right before his dishonorable ejection.

"On your ass," he says, still puzzled. "I thought you liked my hands on your ass."

"I do." Kate pulls the covers up over her head, muffling her voice. "On my ass. Not...not _in_..."

"Ah." Now he gets it. "Would it help if I told you I wasn't planning on going any further? Just getting a grip?"

"Yes," she says. He reaches to pull the sheet off her face; she's smiling a little sheepishly. "You can play all you like as long as you don't put anything - inside. It's not that I don't trust you, I just - it doesn't do anything for me, except make me uncomfortable."

"I absolutely, completely understand," Rick says gently, sliding under the covers. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, and I promise not to try and talk you into it, either. But just for the record, you're welcome to try anything you like on me."

* * *

5\. She likes a challenge.

He's spread out, spent, on the bed, the enormous football field of a bed in the Hamptons, in front of the fire.

"That's gotta be a record," Rick gasps. 

Kate smirks, turning her head to look at him. She's breathing hard, too, but obviously pleased with herself. And with him.

"I can honestly say," he goes on (because being out of breath has never impeded his eloquence before), "that no one, I swear, no one, has ever made me come three times in one night."

She rolls up on one elbow, looking down at his disheveled, grinning, blissed-out face.

"Night isn't over yet, Castle."


End file.
